


The Rich Man's Daughter

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Endgame Juliantina, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Mild Language, Protect Valentina at all costs, Sicario Juliana, but no one we like, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Juliana finds herself forced to pay off her father's debt in order to protect her mother.  She ends up in college, forced to become friends with the unsuspecting Valentina Carvajal.  What happens when Juliana genuinely starts to feel something for the girl?  Does she protect her or does she finish the job?





	The Rich Man's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new thing. Someone on twitter (i forgot who) suggested a Hitwoman Juliana Valdes... I couldn't resist.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback...
> 
> You can also chat with me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redbeautyskimmonsftw

Juliana Valdés could feel her knuckles sting. 

With each strike of her hand against the punching bag, the more anger she released. She was alone in the gym for once in her life. The only sounds were her grunts and the chain clanking with the movement from her strikes. The dull thump of her fist against the bag joined in to form rhythmic battle with her fucked up life. 

She wasn’t even sure what brought her here this time. Her day at work wasn’t so bad and she somehow managed to dodge her daily bought of twenty questions with her mother. But, there was something burning inside of her. Telling her that she needed to release it before it boiled over. 

So, she ended up in the gym. Taking her built up aggression out on an inanimate object. 

_“Harder, Juliana.”_

_“Dad, please. I don’t want to-”_

_“Juliana, ya!” He shouted, placing his hands on his hips. He growled deeply, scrubbing his hands over her face. “Don’t you get it? It doesn’t matter what you want!” His fingers bent, scratching angrily at his scruffy beard. “You are going to learn to do everything I do because, let me tell you something-“ He grabbed her arms. His stare bore into her eyes. “You have no choice.”_

Juliana clenched her jaw, hitting the bag even harder. She released a grunt, wiping quickly at the sweat trickling down her face from her temple. Her father’s face flashed through her mind again and she released a loud, frustrated growl as she raised her fist. Without a thought, she turned away from the bag and connected her fist with someone who had suddenly appeared behind her. 

“Hijo de puta!” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes as she watched the man writhe in pain before her. He dropped to his knees and cupped his face. She could see the blood seeping between his fingers and she instantly looked down at her hand. The blood stained the white tape and she sighed exasperated. 

“Great.” She muttered as she started to unwrap her hand. 

The sound of familiar laughter invading the space causing her attention to raise at the sound. A man joined them, clapping his hands sarcastically as he continued his maniacal laugh. Juliana rolled her eyes, bringing her wrist to her mouth to tug at the tape. 

“Oye, Rico.” He said, bending at the knees beside the man. The man tilted his head, so he was looking at him. “I told you not to sneak up on her.” 

“I think she broke my fucking nose.” Rico grumbled, moving his hands away to survey the blood. 

Juliana rolled her eyes in response, spitting the tape on the floor. 

“She probably did.” He patted his back roughly then straightened up. His mouth tilted sideways in a snarky grin as he crossed his arms against his chest. “Juliana, so good to see you.” 

“What do you want, Alacrán?” Juliana questioned. Her eyes remained focused on the remaining tape. 

“Just like your father. Straight to the point.” 

Juliana breathed in, clenching her jaw so hard she felt as if her teeth would crack from the pressure. “I’m nothing like my father.” 

“Oh, I beg to differ, mijita.” He stepped even closer, invading her personal space. His eyes moved up and down her body until he met her eyes again. “Well, you are much better looking than him.” 

Juliana ignored his comment, her eyes remained locked on his. As much as he tried to intimidate her, she never once cracked under the weight of his stare. Even her father looked away from him when the pressure became too much. But not Juliana. She had nothing to lose so she refused to give in to anything. 

“I’m only going to ask one more time, Alacrán.” Juliana stated. “What do you want?” 

He huffed, taking a step back from her. “I have a job for you.” He walked over to Rico and slapped his arm, ordering him to stand. 

“I don’t work for you.” Juliana turned to her right and walked toward a weight bench. She picked up the towel she had thrown there when she came in. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.” She wiped her brow then picked up the water bottle she placed on the floor. 

“That’s what you think, little girl.” He made his way over to her. His boots tapped roughly against the gym floor with every step. “Your father-“ 

“My father is dead.” Juliana stated, the anger evident in her tone. She turned to meet the man storming toward her. Within seconds, he was directly in front of her again. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped a little closer, killing the space between them. “And that’s on you.” 

“And his debt is on you.” Alacrán hissed, pushing his finger into her shoulder. He stepped back, extending his arms outward. “Unless, you’d like us to discuss it with your mother.” 

Juliana pressed her teeth hard into her bottom lip. All the anger she had previously released found its way into her body again. Heating up her skin and causing her arms to tingle with the sensation. 

Okay, maybe she had one thing to lose. 

She exhaled, heavily as she placed her hands on her hips. “What’s the job?” 

“Órale!” He shouted, clapping his hands together again. “There’s Chino’s obedient daughter.” 

He reached out, cupping her chin with his hand. Juliana jerked her face from his grasp, flashing a look of warning. Her skin crawled from the brief moment of contact. She wanted him to get this over with. Tell her what despicable thing he needed her to do this time and just go. 

He moved around her, taking a seat on the bench. He snaked her water bottle. “On Monday, you start college.” 

Juliana watched him drink from her bottle and wrinkled her nose in disgust. “That’s your big job? You want me to get an education?” She questioned, sarcastically. 

He took another sip then screwed the cap back on. “No. I want you to make a friend.” He reached into his leather vest and pulled out a photo. 

Juliana looked down as he thrusted to the photo toward her. She sighed, ripping the photo from his hand. She brought it closer to study the image feeling an odd tug in her chest. There was a girl in the photo, smiling brightly at an older gentleman. Her eyes were bluer than anything Juliana had ever seen. 

She tried not to stare at the image, but it was impossible. The girl was beautiful. What could she have possibly done to fall into this scumbag’s radar? 

“Who is she?” 

“She, Chiquita, is the rich man’s daughter.” He placed the bottle on the floor, slapping his hands against his thighs as he stood. “Valentina Carvajal.” 

Juliana knitted her brow together, slightly raising one eyebrow. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” She thrusted the picture back to him, pressing it against his chest. 

Alacrán looked down her hand as she moved it away. He gripped the photo before it slipped to the ground then returned his attention to the girl standing before him. “Her father is the richest man in Mexico.” He smirked. “And we are going to kidnap her so he can share the wealth.” 

Juliana released a non-committal noise. “I don’t do kidnappings.” She tossed her towel over her shoulder. “Guess you’re going to have to find someone else.” She attempted to turn and walk away but the man reached out, roughly grabbing her arm. 

He yanked her forward, so she was just inches from him. “You listen to me.” He growled, tugging her closer. “You will do whatever I tell you to do, understand?” 

Juliana didn’t respond. She just held his stare as she did before. He was not going to break her. Her father didn’t do it. His bosses before Alacrán didn’t do it. She was too stubborn. “I told you-“ 

“¡Cállate, carajo!” He ordered, releasing her hard enough to cause her to stumble back. He exhaled, running his hand through his hair. “You’re not the one doing the kidnapping.” He released a disbelieving noise. “Like I would trust someone like you to do that.” 

“If you don’t trust me, why are you even involving me?” 

“Because this girl needs a friend.” He eyed Juliana with that same disgusting smirk. “Who better than an unlikeable smart ass like you?” 

“Fuck you.” Juliana spat, narrowing her eyes. 

“Man, if only your father had your spunk.” He pointed at his temple. “Maybe he would have survived.” 

“Just tell me what I’m supposed to do so you can get the hell out of my sight.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Rico.” He motioned his head for the man to join them. 

Juliana turned her attention to him and tried not to smirk when the man flinched at the eye contact. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. She reluctantly accepted it, opening it slowly. There was an ID, a class schedule, and money which she assumed was to purchase whatever she needed to make this believable. 

She glanced over the schedule, wrinkling her nose at some of the classes on the list. “Do I even want to know how you got me into college?” She folded the list and placed it back into the envelope. “I didn’t even finish high school.” 

He raised his shoulder in a smug shrug. “Let’s just say I know someone in the admissions office.” 

“You mean you're threatening someone in the admissions office.” She corrected, folding her arms against her mid-section. 

He hummed, purseing his lips as he shrugged again. 

Juliana sighed, running her hand through her hair. “How long do I have to be friends with this girl?” 

“As long as it takes to learn her life.” He started to back away then snapped his fingers. “Actually, you have one month.” He pointed at her. “And you have to report to me. Every day.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Understood?” 

“Whatever.” Juliana responded, unenthusiastically. 

He turned on his heels with Rico following not far behind. “One month!” He shouted, holding up his finger as he exited the gym. 

Juliana took in a breath, her jaw clenched and unclenched beneath her cheek. She shoved the envelope into the back pocket of her shorts and made her way over to the punching bag again. Her hands were bare of the protective tape, but she didn’t care. With a loud frustration filled growl, she thrusted her hand into the bag. It flew back then rushed toward her. She raised her hands catching it before it bowled her over completely. 

She stepped closer, resting her forehead against the coarse material. Her eyes closed immediately, and she could feel the string of hot tears building behind her lids. This was all her father’s fault. This life she was forced to live. The way she had to give up her humanity just to protect the only parent she had left. 

“Fuck you, Chino.” She muttered, finally allowing the tears to fall. “Fuck you.” 

******************************************************** 

“Juli? Is that you?” 

Juliana stepped through the door of the small apartment she shared with her mother. “Yeah, mom.” She called out, placing her bag down on the floor. She reached out, ensuring the door was locked before she walked further inside. “Who else would it be?” 

Her mother stepped from the kitchen, drying her hands with a dish towel. She smiled warmly at her daughter ignoring the snark in her tone. “Did you have a good work out?” She asked, walking toward her. She leaned in to kiss her cheek, wrinkling her nose. “It smells like you did.” 

Juliana rolled her eyes. “I’ll shower in a minute.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the envelope. She held it between her fingers, fidgeting with the corner. She forced a smile as she met her mother’s curious gaze. “I have some news.” 

“Oh?” Her mother crossed her arms against her chest expectantly. “What is it?” 

Lupita Valdés was completely unaware of her daughter’s extracurricular activities. She had no idea that Juliana had taken over her father’s debt. That every now and then, she had to do these little jobs to pay back the mounting mess her father left. Regardless of how many times she told Alacrán she didn’t work for him, she always found herself back in the same spot. 

All to protect her mother. 

“I start college on Monday.” Juliana sheepishly held the envelope out to her mother. 

“What?” Lupe snatched the item from her hand. She frantically opened it pulling the paperwork from inside. “I didn’t even know you applied!” 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you.” She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat from the lie. 

Juliana watched her as she read the class list. Her heart clenched in her chest at the look of excitement on her mother’s face. The way her eyes lit up with hope at the thought of her daughter finally being able to make something good happen for herself. Luckily, she remembered to remove the money so her mother wouldn’t ask any unnecessary questions. She closed her eyes, disappointed with herself. The feeling only grew when her mother wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you.” She whispered, cupping her face in her hands as she kissed her temple. She leaned back, looking into her daughter’s eyes. A bright smile on her face. 

“I am going to make your favorite dinner to celebrate.” She touched her chin then the tip of her nose. “Go shower. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” 

Juliana licked her lips, nodding her head slowly. She watched as her mother returned to the kitchen. There was a new giddiness in her step, and she hummed as she pulled placed pots and pans on the stove. Juliana sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

She shuffled her way into the bathroom, turning on the water. The steam filled the room as she pressed her hands into the sink and lowered her head. It was moments like this, when she had to lie to her mother about what she was doing and why she was doing it that she felt the spirit of Chino ripping her apart from the inside. 

Maybe Alacrán was right. 

Maybe she was just like her father….


End file.
